LEINGOD CHRONOS
' Chronos is the son of a police seargent and a lawyer who is currently attending '"Ouran Elementary School". __TOC__ '''PERSONALITY Chronos is someone that likes to make himself seem mature. He uses higher vocabulary than most kids his age and is usually very knowledgeable in terms of academics and the news. He also tends to speak formally and seems to detest it when people call him by his name without his permission. He also hates it when people treat him as a kid as he calls himself to be an adult. 'HISTORY' Being born with a father who was a sergeant and a mother who was part of the ministry in Japan, he was raised by nannies, until the age of four where the hired staff could not longer tolerate the boy. After that he started to raise himself at first with microwavable food and soon he started to learn how to make basic food for himself and at times his parents as well. When he entered school, a girl by the name of Haruna had tried to be friends with him but due to his habit of insulting others, she quickly turned away from him. He would not have his first friend until the third grade when a girl by the name of Clear transferred in and he was in charge of giving her a tour to the school. He is also one of Red Flash's many fans and is still trying to find out who he really is as he does not know that it is his neighbor. During his third year, he also fell in "love" with a high school student name Miyuki. 'SYNOPSIS' Chronos is first seen at lunch with Clear when Haruna came in to tell of the two that there is a transfer student. Being dragged by his friend, he would meet Shawn who was American and after being annoyed of the engrish spoken by the two girls, he became their translator to the transfer student. 'SCHOOL FESTIVAL/LOCKDOWN' 'School Festival' At the school festival, Chronos was first seen with Shawn and Haruna waiting for Clear. Once Clear arrives, he wanted to show the three the astronomy booth only to come up to the kissing booth instead. Not wanting to lose their first kiss, the group ran away splitting up. After that he was seen going to the cafe wanting to be served by Miyuki only to be served by Yuuhei, his neighbor. When he started to give the male trouble, Reita came to try to help. However he soon escaped when he saw Marion who was one of the people who were holding down the kissing booth. He then headed to the rose maze hoping to wait for Miyuki only to be accidentally paired up with Haruna. In the rose maze, the two fell down and he used his handkerchief to clean up the small cut that the girl had. Once they made it out of the maze, the two had matching bracelets of a bird egg and feather. 'Lockdown' During the lockdown he was grouped with Momoko, Yuuhei, Reita and Christian with Minoru watching over them. As Minoru was explaining the rules, Chronos tried to call his father for help only to get caught and Minoru crushed his phone. Yuuhei trying to calm the group down tried to suggest a book only to be sent away to look for a good book by the yakuza. When Chronos tried to stop the teen, he told Chronos to be tough and to trust him. With only the kids staying with Minoru as Reita was somewhere else, they tried to stall for time only to have gotten shot. Luckily though Yuuhei and Reita rescued the children and headed towards the door. However along the way, he was shot in the leg and had to be carried by Yuuhei. After running out of the library, they came to the shed and started to tend to themselves. However, the yakuzas soon found their hiding place but before they can break in, were knocked out by Lucien. After his father helped with the rest of the tending, he helped the group get out. When he was out, he was fully tended to with better equipment before running into Shawn. 'Aftermath' Chronos is shown in the same hospital room as Shawn when Haruna and Clear visited the two and gave them plush toys to keep them company. He is also later seen when Yanmei had decided to visit him and the two went to get some ice cream as well as learning a bit more about each other. Once he was out, he texted Yuuhei for a moment and then once it was night time, he couldn't sleep so he tried to walk out in the city. However the yakuza incident had caused trauma for the nine year old and he got scared when a group of men were actually police officers tried to come up to him. However he had bumped into his father who promptly took him home. A week later, Chronos is seen walking to the high school division and entering Kazuki's room. 'RELATIONSHIPS' 'RAMSEY CLEAR' Clear is Chronos's very first friend that he made during the third grade. He treats the girl as a child and although admits that she is not the brightest person in the world, she is very obedient to him. He is extremely protective of her and hates it when she tries to play with the other kids that he does not approve of. He also plans to adopt her as a sister one day. 'HUAN YANMEI and ELI' Yanmei is the mother of Clear who he finds to be childish. He also does not like the fact that she tries to treat him like a child because in his mind, he isn't. However he does worry about her sometimes and between the two parents that Clear has, he trusts Yanmei more. Eli is someone who scares him due to the fact that the man "trains him" pushing his body much beyond its limits. The mere mention of his name is enough to get him to twitch at the repressed memories. 'YUKIMURA HARUNA' Haruna was one of the people who had tried to befriends with Chronos but after the boy rejected him, the two didn't talk to each other. That is until Clear comes along and befriends with the two of them. It is due to this the two of them would argue on who should spend more time with Clear. In truth though Chronos does wish to be friends with her but due to his habit, he usually ends up angering her. 'LEINGOD LUCIEN' Lucien is his father who he obviously looks up to. Whenever someone asks about him, the boy could very well make an essay on what he thinks of his father. However ironically, his father is not in his life very much since the man is usually busy in the police force. However, Chronos does at times make lunch for his father. 'YAMASE YUUHEI' Yuuhei is a neighbor of his who at times walks with him to school. He is not a fan of the blue haired boy finding him very dull and so despite the fact that he is older, Chronos does not give Yuuhei any form of respect. However what he does not know is that his neighbor at night plays the role of his favorite hero, Red Flash. However he does notice that whenever he is chasing down Red Flash, Yuuhei tends to show up but thinks that Yuuhei of it as nothing more than a coincidence. After the yakuza incident though, he now does have some small respect for the male although he does not show it.. 'QUOTES' 'TRIVIAS' Category:Male Characters Category:Others